


Not So Innocent: Drabbles, Deleted Scenes & Daydreams

by jesileigh



Series: Not So Innocent [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Deleted Scenes, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Future, Gen, Love, No island, Past, Relationship Struggles, Smut, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: A follow-up to Not So Innocent. This is a collection of oneshots, drabbles and deleted scenes from the Not So Innocent universe.





	1. The Best Medicine

Oliver isn’t used to having much downtime now that he’s working full time at Queen Consolidated and taking a full course load at Starling City University. It’s remarkable, he thinks, how much time school can take up when you’re actually doing things like...going to class and studying. And he has been doing both of those things a  _ lot _ the last two years. And, he’s learned, he’s actually really good at school when he applies himself. He’s been on the Dean’s list for four semesters in a row and he’s just applied and been approved for graduation (finally) last week. He hasn’t told Felicity yet--he really wants to see her face when she learns that he’s going to graduate just a week after her. And yes, she’s graduating with her master’s degree before she even turns twenty while he’s taken six years to get a bachelor’s degree in business management. But if you’d asked him two years ago what his future plans included, he’d have said more partying, more drinking, more girls, and more aimless nonsense.

 

But then Felicity happened. Out of nowhere she’d changed his whole world and everything in it. When Laurel had talked about commitment and a future together he’d run for the hills (and also cheated on her with her sister; he’s not proud). But within weeks of striking up a relationship with Felicity all he could think about was how he couldn’t wait to marry her someday and build a life together with her. He hasn’t mentioned that to her yet for fear of scaring her off. She is still a teenager, after all, even if she has the maturity and drive of a woman in her mid-30s. Not to mention Oliver is her first  _ everything _ and even though they’ve been together  _ officially _ for almost a year and a half now (unofficially it’s been closer to two) he wants to take things as slowly as possible for her sake. If he’s being honest he’s wanted to put a ring on her finger for a year now. 

 

Oliver has an evening free for the first time in months thanks to a professor’s family emergency and a QC staff meeting that had wrapped up early. The reprieve is a welcome one, but with his girlfriend over 3,000 miles away as usual he isn’t really sure what to do with himself. He picks up his phone with the intention of texting Tommy to see what he’s up to when he sees a few texts there from Felicity.

 

_ The human species is weak. _

_ Why do we even get sick? What’s the point? _

_ It’s not fair.  _

He frowns in concern and immediately clicks the facetime button, waiting for the video call to connect. When she answers she looks about ten steps past absolutely miserable.

 

“Ol’ber?” she says, her voice gravelly and nasally from being stuffed up.

“Hey you,” he replies in the soft voice that only ever comes out when he’s talking to her. “Are you already in bed?” She sniffles and nods, wincing like even that small effort is absolute torture.

“I wen to da clinic on cambus an they said I hab strep throat an in-in-in- _ achoo! _ Inbluenza,” she explains. “I feel like death. Like...dis is literally what dying feels like I’b pretty sure. I mean...I’b neber died before but I can’t imagine it’s any worse dan dis.”

“You sound miserable, hon,” Oliver sighs sympathetically. “Can I send you some soup or...or have some tea delivered or something?” he offers. She shakes her head no and pouts at him, wiping at her already bright red nose with a kleenex. “What do you need so you can feel better?” he asks, tilting his head at her. He sees her lower lip start to tremble and his heart shatters when she bursts into tears out of nowhere.

“You,” she cries. “I just really need you. An’ you’re so bar away an’ dis long dis-dance thing just... _ ugh _ . It  _ sucks _ an’ all I wan’ is your arms around me right now an’ I can’t hab it an’...an’...I just  _ hate _ it!” 

“Oh, Felicity,” Oliver says, his chest aching because he can’t just reach through the screen and hold her. “Hey--shh, sweetie. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart. Just one more month and you’ll graduate and you can finally come home to me. I know it’s hard--I hate it too. We just need to get through four more weeks--”

“But I need you right  _ now _ ,” Felicity laments.

“I know, baby. I know,” Oliver says. “I’m so sorry I’m not there.” It feels like absolute shit, being thousands of miles from his girl and feeling so powerless to do anything to help her as she cries on the screen in front of him. He’s known Felicity for over fifteen years by now, and even as a little girl she was never one to let her emotions get the best of her. She’s always been the most resilient person he knows. So the fact that she’s reached the point that she’s sobbing in frustration and misery tells him just how broken she really is. And  _ God _ it sucks. 

Felicity wipes at her eyes with her sleeve and tries to take a deep breath to calm herself down, but she dissolves into a painful, hacking coughing fit which just results in another wave of tears from her. Oliver wants to cry along with her.

“Do you have any medicine?” he asks, and she nods her head, holding her throat and grimacing as she swallows. 

“I took sub tylenol but it’s nod helbing much. An’ I started da antibiotics dey gabe me but dey take a few days to work.”

“Okay, good,” Oliver says, biting his lip in thought and opening up a browser window on the computer on his desk. “Why don’t you try to get some rest and I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

Felicity frowns, but doesn’t protest. Instead she whimpers,

“Kay.”

“I love you,” Oliver tells her sweetly. She sniffles and takes a shaky breath.

“I lub you too.” 

 

By the time she hangs up, he’s already booked a seat on the next flight to Boston.

  
  


>>>\------------->

 

Felicity can’t decide if she’s hot or cold. One moment there aren’t enough blankets in the world to warm her up and next moment she’s burning up in an inferno of death. She tosses and turns all night, despite having taken a double dose of Nyquil, and drifts in and out of consciousness for hours. Her fever spikes again towards dawn, but she’s so achy and miserable she can’t make herself roll out of bed to take another dose of tylenol to bring it back down again. She pulls the blankets around her, shivering and on fire simultaneously, and jolts awake when she feels the bed shift next to her and a pair of lips on her clammy forehead. She whines as she opens her eyes (even her  _ eyelids _ hurt. How is that possible?) and her heart skips a beat when she sees Oliver laying on his side next to her. 

 

“Oliver?” she croaks. “Wait. Am I hallucinating?” 

It really isn’t that far-fetched. Her fever is wreaking havoc on her and she had taken a  _ lot _ of Nyquil before she fell asleep. Oliver chuckles and leans in to press another kiss to her temple, then slides one arm under her head and the other around her waist to pull her closer to him. Fever-induced hallucination or not, Felicity can’t be bothered to care. She closes her eyes again and melts into him. 

 

“I’m really here,” he assures her, his voice a low whisper. “But it’s really early still so let’s just sleep for a bit. Do you need another dose of medicine? You’re burning up.” Felicity nods, not without effort, and Oliver sits up again to reach for the pill bottles on her desk. She whines at the loss of his embrace, but he shushes her and tucks one of her loose curls behind her ear. “I need you to sit up so you can take these,” he urges her, gently helping her to sit. He presses two tylenol into her hand, followed by a glass of water and she swallows them down, her throat feeling like it’s lined with razor blades. He follows it up with another of her antibiotic pills and then eases her back down onto her pillow. 

 

“What are you doing here?” she asks after he’s back in bed next to her, his body wrapped around hers like a cocoon. 

“You said you needed me,” he says as though it’s obvious. “So I’m here. Always.” The promise in his voice brings tears to her eyes and she snuggles into him, her fingers fisting in his t-shirt and her legs entwining with his. They lay together quietly for awhile, Oliver rubbing her back with one hand. Then he shifts to look at her and asks, confused,

“Are you wearing my hoodie?” Felicity nods into his chest and he huffs. “You have got to stop stealing my clothes all the time. Soon I won’t have any left.”

“My evil plan is working,” she giggles. “You’ll just have to be shirtless. Shirtless all the time.” She feels Oliver shaking his head and laughing silently above her.

“Well at least your sense of humor is intact,” he comments. 

 

They readjust and Felicity snuggles against him, Oliver pressing a kiss to her forehead. He frowns when he feels how hot her skin is against his lips. 

“Hey hold on,” he tells her, sitting up again. She whines pitifully, as she’s just gotten comfortable, but she betrays herself with a smile when she realizes he’s peeling off his shirt. It’s when he reaches to take hers off that she giggles,

“If you wanted me naked you could have just asked.” Oliver shakes his head at her, tossing both of their shirts to the floor.

“I’m just trying to regulate your body temperature with mine. Come here.” Felicity listens, settling back against his chest and sighing in content. “Get some rest, okay?” Oliver tells her.   

She nods sleepily and drifts off in a matter of moments. It takes Oliver a bit longer to settle in and fall asleep, but he can’t deny the peace that washes over him as he watches her breathing even out. They’ve been together for awhile now but it’s always been a long distance relationship. In two years they’ve never been able to spend more than a couple of weeks at a time in the same place, and he is so very ready for her to graduate and come home. Just the idea of her being in the same city--close enough to see every day, whenever he wants to--it’s all he wants in the world. He smiles to himself at the thought and pulls her closer, noticing that her temperature seems to be dropping a bit already. 

 

Oliver wakes with a start awhile later when Felicity’s phone rings. He blindly reaches over to her desk, knocking things over this way and that until he lands on the noisy thing and squints at it to see what’s happening. Donna Smoak’s face is on the screen and he hesitates before answering the call.

“Donna?”

“Wait--Oliver? Is that you?” Donna says, confused. He chuckles a bit at that.

“Yes, it’s me,” he assures her.

“Why do you have Felicity’s phone?” 

“I’m in Boston with her. She’s not feeling well at all so she’s actually asleep for now. Can I give her a message when she wakes up?” he offers. Donna doesn’t reply for a second and Oliver actually pulls the phone away from his ear to see if the call has dropped. “Donna?”

“You flew across the country just to take care of your sick girlfriend?” she asks incredulously. Oliver clears his throat.

“Well umm...I mean...yes?”

“Oliver Queen,” Donna sighs. “Thank you for loving my baby girl the way you do. I could not have chosen a better man for her. You have no idea what it means to me to know she’s got you.” Oliver can feel himself blush and he’s grateful there’s a few thousand miles between them.

“That means a lot to hear, Donna,” he tells her. “I’ll let Felicity know you called.”

“Thank you,” she says before he hears the call disconnect. He notices that it’s about 9:30 in the morning now, meaning they’ve been asleep for going on five hours, but Felicity no longer feels like she’s on fire, despite her being overdue for another dose of medicine. He reaches to put the phone back, feeling quite proud of himself for knowing how to break her fever, and the jostling makes Felicity wake. She sits up in a panic.

“Oh my God what time is it!?” she cries, scrambling to get out of bed.

“Felicity-- _ Fe-li-ci-ty _ calm down,” Oliver insists, grabbing her by the shoulders to get her attention. She freezes and looks at him, like she’s just realizing that he’s actually there. And that he’s half-naked to boot. 

“Oh,” she breathes out, her eyes going a bit wide. 

“Hi,” he says, grinning down at her in amusement. 

“Hi,” she replies. “What time is it? I have class at ten.” Oliver raises an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, you’re not going to class today. You’re sick, remember?” 

“Not going to class is not an option, Oliver,” Felicity says as though even the notion is ridiculous. She hops off of her bed and heads for the bathroom, but he cuts her off by blocking the doorway so she can’t go in.

“You have strep throat and the flu. You’re not going to class,” he insists.

“I’ve been on antibiotics for...okay well like...21 hours. Close enough,” she argues with a shrug, attempting to duck under his arm as a coughing fit overcomes her. He wraps his arm around her waist and holds her back, causing her to glare up at him as soon as she can breathe again. “Oliver.”

“Felicity.”

“I have to go to class. I have projects and finals coming up and I’ve had perfect attendance all year--I can’t mess that up. Graduation is in a few weeks and I--”

“--will be just fine staying home sick one day in your entire college career,” Oliver contends, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

“Actually I’ve never missed a day of school before,” Felicity counters matter of factly.

“Wait...ever?” Oliver asks, his eyes going wide.

“Ever,” Felicity says. “And I’m not about to start now. Move, please.” Oliver chuckles at her futile attempt to get by him again.

“Influenza and strep throat, Felicity. You’re not. Going.” 

“You’re not the boss of me, you know,” she says, crossing her arms, and he has to fight a smile because her voice sounds like one of those ridiculous voice modulators the superheroes on television always use. He figures laughing at her isn’t going to help his case, so he goes for endearing and concerned instead. 

“I know that. I’m your loving, caring boyfriend who just wants you to rest and get better before you burn yourself out and make things worse.” She glares again, but he can tell he’s weakened her resolve with that. “Now, why don’t you tell me where your class schedule is and then hop in the shower while I go pick up a few things. It might make you feel better.”

“Is that your way of telling me I stink?” she asks, and he smiles at her. “Why do you need my class schedule?” she adds, heading for her desk and handing him her planner.

“I will talk to your professors and let them know what’s going on,” he promises. “All you need to do is worry about resting and getting better. Deal?” Felicity considers him for a moment, but finally sighs and rolls her eyes.

“I guess.” Oliver leans in to peck her on the lips but Felicity recoils. “I don’t want you to get sick too--this is miserable,” she tells him, emphasizing her concern with a sniffle.

“I did not travel all this way to see you and  _ not _ kiss you, Felicity. If I get sick, so be it. It would be entirely worth it.” Her entire demeanor softens at that, and he can tell it’s taken the fight right out of her. “I’ll be back in a little while. No work while I’m gone. Shower and sleep only.” Felicity doesn’t respond, but he notices she’s not arguing at least, so it’s a step in the right direction. He loves how feisty and stubborn she can be, but sometimes it’s not as enjoyable when it’s directed at him. “I love you,” he tells her, stealing another kiss.

“I love you, too,” she mutters, but she does crack a smile. He counts it as a win.

 

An hour later he returns with a bag full of soup, juice and a stack of papers he’s collected from Felicity’s professors all over campus. He lets himself back into her dorm room and deposits the things on her futon before his eyes land on her--bent over, asleep on her laptop’s keyboard.

“Oh Felicity,” he sighs. He moves to scoop her up to take her to the bed instead, but she sits straight up and wipes the drool from the corner of her mouth.

“I wasn’t doing anything--I promise!” she insists. He glances at the screen.

“So you write papers on building firewalls for fun and relaxation then?” he asks skeptically. She just shrugs at that, her gaze falling to the stack of things on the couch.

“What’s that?”

“Lunch and your homework for the week,” he explains. He almost laughs at the way her face lights up eagerly at that. “Which you will earn, one piece at a time.” Felicity’s smile turns a bit mischievous at that.

“What’d you have in mind?” she asks, wiggling her eyebrows at him. He groans at the implication behind her words. It has been over a month for them, after all. 

“Not...like that,” he says, and she pouts. “You will earn one piece of homework for every hour of either Netflix and cuddling or sleeping you do today. Also, your teachers wish you well and say you’re not allowed back in their classrooms until you’re 100% better.”

“Ugh. Fine,” she concedes, plopping down on the futon. Oliver moves the stack of homework to her desk and dishes out the food he’s brought as she picks a show and curls into his side to watch. 

 

She has just finished her soup and has her head resting on his lap while he plays with her hair when he clears his throat and she turns so she’s looking up at him. 

“So have you thought anymore about what you’re going to do after graduation?” he asks.

“Well I have offers from Palmer Tech and Wayne Enterprises in Gotham,” she says thoughtfully, and Oliver’s heart drops into his stomach. Palmer Tech is in New York and while Gotham is closer than Boston she’d still be a couple thousand miles away. “But, your dad mentioned last time I was home that he had something for me, if I wanted it.”

“And...do you? Want it, I mean?” he asks with bated breath, not daring to hope.

“Honestly?” she asks, and he nods. “I never wanted to move back to Starling. I wanted to explore a new city and go on adventures and do the whole ‘stranger in a strange land’ thing for awhile,” she admits, and Oliver’s shoulders slump in defeat at the idea that they might never actually get to be together like a normal couple. But then she adds, “But now? Now the only thing in the world I really want is to be home. With you.” 

Oliver can’t help the smile that takes over in an instant at her words, and he leans down to kiss her, his heart full to bursting. When he pulls back she’s grinning back up at him just as hard. Finally,  _ finally _ there’s a light at the end of this tunnel they’ve been in for so long. 

“God I love you,” he says with a sigh. 

“I love you too, Oliver,” she replies, snuggling further into him. 

“So you’ll...you’ll probably move back in with your mom when you get back, I guess,” Oliver says after a few minutes of silence. Felicity shrugs. 

“I mean...until I get settled at work and find an apartment, I suppose.” Oliver bites his lip, fighting internally with himself about whether or not he should go for it or hold his tongue. He doesn’t really know what makes him do it, but finally he blurts out,

“Maybe we could get a place together?” Felicity’s eyes go wide and Oliver can’t tell if it’s because the idea excites her or scares her. 

“Are you--are you asking me to move in with you?” she asks.

“If you--only if you’re ready. I don’t want to push you or rush things. I mean we’ve spent our entire relationship on different sides of the country so I get it if you don’t want to jump straight into sharing a--”

“I’d love to!” she interrupts, a grin on her face. 

“Really?” he asks. She nods and sits up so they’re nose to nose. “Are you sure it’s not too fast?” Felicity presses her lips to his and winds her arms around his neck. 

“I’m coming back to Starling City to be with  _ you _ , Oliver. Sharing a home--creating a home-- with you makes all the sense in the world.” Oliver leans into her, pressing their foreheads together. She giggles a moment later.

“What’s so funny?” he asks.

“I just can’t believe you’re moving out of your parents’ house. I mean...if I lived at Queen Manor I’d probably never leave.” He nods in understanding, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek affectionately. 

“Well, I think it’s probably time. I’m going to be thirty in just a couple of years. I can’t live with my parents forever.” 

“Why now, all of a sudden though?” she asks curiously.

“Well, I wanted to tell you in person so this worked out perfectly,” he begins. “I was just approved for graduation. I’ll walk and get my diploma the weekend after you do.” Felicity’s eyes light up and she pulls him in for a tight squeeze, letting out a squeal of utter joy. “That’s not even the best part,” he adds.

“What’s better than that?” she asks, pulling back to look at him.

“I’m graduating with honors.” 

“Oh Oliver,” she sighs. “I’m so proud of you!” Oliver thinks he must look like an idiot with the way he’s grinning at her right now, but he can’t be bothered to care. All of the hard work he’s put in over the past few years was so he could have a moment just like this. So that he could see the pride she has in him written all over her features. It feels better than any report card or gold star. From the beginning of their relationship all he’s wanted was to deserve her. To be someone worthy of her brilliance and her dedication to making the most of life. 

“I think a dual graduation party is in the works,” he informs her. “My parents almost had heart attacks when I told them I’d finally done it.” Felicity laughs at that and Oliver pulls her back in for a kiss. “I will take a look at apartments when I get back to town and narrow it down. That way when you get home we can tour them together.” 

“That sounds perfect,” she agrees. “I can’t wait.”

 

A month later the two of them stand hand in hand on the balcony of their loft in Starling City, ready to take on the next stage of their lives in the best way possible: together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity attempts to make Oliver a surprise breakfast for his birthday but they end up celebrating in a much different way instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a birthday gift for my amazing beta Angie! Since she couldn't beta her own present, a special thanks to Nikki for taking one for the team and doing a read-through for me before posting!

Sunday mornings usually mean sleeping in and either snuggling or making love (or both) until one of them is too hungry to stay in bed for a moment longer. They’ll lay together, legs entwined, stealing kisses and hiding from the world. It’s the one day a week that neither of them have any obligations or responsibilities. The one day they can just be with each other and relax. So when the shrill of the smoke alarm and some particularly colorful language wake Oliver from a pleasant sleep, he bolts out of bed in an instant, certain the house is on fire. He nearly trips over himself as he pulls on a pair of plaid pajama pants (the last thing he needs is for the fire department to find him naked) and takes the stairs three at a time, sliding into the kitchen just in time to see Felicity waving a dishtowel at the cloud of smoke billowing forth from the oven. 

“No no no!” she bemoans, pulling out a pan of...something...from the oven and setting it on the counter. The pan on the stove catches her attention and she curses again when she sees that whatever she was cooking there is also ruined. “Oh frak--come on!” 

Oliver leans against a pillar and crosses his arms over his bare chest, just watching for a moment as she flits from one side of the kitchen to the other, attempting futile damage control. She freezes when she catches him out of the corner of her eye and turns to face him, looking utterly embarrassed and guilty at the same time. Her hair is a frizzy mess of untamed curls and her face is red with frustration and he can’t help the smile that escapes him as he takes her in. She’s wearing one of his white button up work shirts and apparently nothing else. He knows it was a thought out move on her part--ever since that night she’d video called him from her dorm room wearing one of his shirts it has been a weakness of his that she is well aware of. Oliver doesn’t mind in the least that she uses it against him. 

“What on earth are you doing down here?” He asks. Her shoulders slump in defeat and she shrugs, biting her lip. 

“Um...cooking?”

“Cooking or burning down the loft?” he teases. She gives him a bit of a glare and turns back to the stove where she flips a slightly blackened egg in the pan. She takes a fork and cuts off a piece, turning to offer it to him. He knows it’s going to be awful. He knows he’s probably going to regret it. But he is such a sucker for this woman that he takes a bite anyway, choking it down and swallowing, barely suppressing a gag. She looks up to him expectantly and waits.

“So?” she asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Felicity Smoak,” he says with a grin. “You have failed this omelette.” Her face falls a bit and she pouts which just makes her that much more adorable. 

“Really?” she asks. He nods in reply and steals a kiss before she dumps the remaining egg into the garbage can. Oliver turns off the oven and pokes at the pan she had placed on the counter. It looks like it was meant to be cinnamon rolls, but instead it’s just a pan of charred, rock hard lumps. 

“What ever made you decide you needed to cook this morning?” he asks, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rinses dishes in the sink. He presses against her and she melts against him, turning her head to expose her neck to him. He leaves a line of kisses from her shoulder up to her ear where he gives her an affectionate nip. 

“I was just trying to surprise you,” she says. “It’s your birthday.”

“I don’t need a fancy breakfast,” he murmurs against her skin, brushing his nose over her pulse point and delighting in the shiver that runs through her. “I see something right here that I’d rather taste.” 

“Oliver,” she gasps, and he chuckles as he takes her ear between his lips and sucks. His hands find her hips and slip under the shirt she’s wearing, over her soft stomach and up to her breasts. He finds her nipples already peaked and begging for attention and he pulls at them, drawing a moan from her throat. He lifts her up and turns at the same time, setting her on the counter behind them and capturing her mouth with his own, his tongue darting out to taste her lips. She whimpers and lets her hands trace over his abs, fingers dipping in and out of the ridges there. It’s no secret that she is appreciative of his body--but he feels quite the same about hers.

Her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer so that he’s pressed against her heat. His cock twitches to attention in his pants and he curses the thin barrier between them. They have time, though, and he plans on thoroughly enjoying her. He drops to his knees and pulls her to the very edge of the counter, pressing her legs apart and kissing up one thigh and down the other. She wraps her fingers in his hair, impatiently urging him to use his mouth where she really wants him, but he continues to tease her until she’s whining his name. She arches her back, and pulls him closer, and he takes a moment to look up at her. Her lips are swollen and she’s got beard burn all over her cheeks and neck. She looks positively desperate and he grows even harder at the sight, if that’s possible. 

“Oliver,  _ please _ \--” she pleads and he responds with a grin.

“Please what?” 

“Taste me,” she begs. “I want you to taste me.” He uses his tongue to trace a circle around her belly button and then down towards her waiting sex--but he pauses just short of where she thinks he’s heading and sucks a mark into the pale skin on her hip. 

“ _ Oliver _ \--” she cries indignantly. He laughs at her impatience but still doesn’t give in; though he does slip one finger inside of her with ease.

“God you’re so wet for me, baby,” he comments, adding a second and then a third finger and stroking her inner walls until she throws her head back on a moan. He waits until she’s looking down at him again before sliding his fingers back out and using his mouth to clean them off, holding her gaze the entire time. She’s all but trembling as she watches him, her mouth agape and her pupils blown with lust. He doesn’t break eye contact for a moment, even as he leans in and licks a slow, tortuous path from her entrance to her clit. Felicity squirms on the countertop, her hips yearning towards him, silently begging for more. He obliges, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking, reveling in the beautiful sounds she makes in response. 

It doesn’t take long before she’s panting, her thighs trembling, her breath hitching--all signs he has memorized by now. She’s close, right on the edge, and he wants her to fall apart on his tongue before he takes her on their kitchen island, so he fills her with three fingers at once, crooking them inside her at just the right angle. She tenses above him, her mouth falling open in blissful agony as she comes. 

Her body relaxes again and he eases his fingers out, standing again and pressing his face into her neck, feeling her racing pulse beneath his lips.

“You are so beautiful when you come,” he whispers against her skin. “I love watching it happen--watching your face as you fall apart for me.” Felicity whimpers and reaches for him, lifting one leg to hook around his hip. Her fingers slip into his waistband and pull, letting his pants fall around his ankles. He fills her in one, well-practiced thrust and she gasps as her fingernails dig into his sides. 

They swallow each other’s moans as they begin their rhythm--it’s slow and easy. There’s no rush. No frenzy to their movements. It’s just the two of them; breathing each other in and enjoying the moment. 

Oliver lifts one of her legs higher and presses her knee into her chest. It changes the angle and she gives a whine to let him know she appreciates it. When he fills her again, the depth is absolute perfection and he swears he would give anything to feel like this for the rest of his life. To feel her tight body fluttering around his for eternity. 

“I love you,” she says breathily, and his chest aches with her words and the way she clings to him like her life depends on it. He kisses her, hard, with everything in him before pulling back to look at her. He cups her cheek and she looks up at him.

“I love you,” he echoes, his breath hitching. “I love you so much, Felicity.” She reaches up and covers his hand with her own, the ring on her finger catching the light just right and his heart skips a beat as he remembers that he does get this for the rest of his life. She’s  _ his _ forever and always and he’s the luckiest man on the face of the earth for it. 

“I’m close,” she warns, fighting to keep her eyes open and on him. He nods and pulls her in for another kiss, his hand sliding to cup the back of her head and hold her still. 

His hips speed up, Felicity’s soft moans punctuating every single thrust until she curls in on herself, her face against his chest as she gives in one more time. Her walls pull him deeper and he falters as the white hot pleasure takes over and he can’t do anything but  _ feel _ . 

He empties himself inside of her but leans closer when it’s all over, not ready to leave her body quite yet. Still wanting to revel in the closeness and the intimacy of it all. She must feel the same way because she makes no move to untangle their limbs, instead opting to snuggle against his chest and hold him tighter. 

“Sorry I ruined your birthday breakfast,” she mumbles after a long moment of silence. Oliver can’t help but chuckle into her shoulder at that. 

“I think we have very different definitions of the word ‘ruined’, Felicity.”

“Are you sure you want to marry me?” she asks, pulling back to look at him. Her nose is wrinkled and she’s pouting a bit. It only makes her more adorable.

“I cannot  _ wait _ to marry you. I don’t care if you burn water--that’s what takeout is for.”

“Actually, I may have done that before,” she admits. He raises an eyebrow. “Well technically I  _ forgot _ I was boiling water and it all evaporated and then I burned a hole in the bottom of the pan. So...I guess it’s only kind of the same.”

Oliver cups her face in his hands and pulls her closer, kissing her once, twice, three times before rubbing their noses together. 

“How about we get dressed and go to that little diner down the street that you love so much?” he suggests, and her face lights up at the idea.

“Ooo! That one with the amazing chocolate chip pancakes?” she asks. 

“That one,” he confirms. “But maybe a shower first?”

“Definitely a shower first,” Felicity agrees with a wink. She squeals when Oliver lifts her off the counter without warning to carry her upstairs.

They end up having to wash up in ice cold water because they’ve used up the hot water for rounds two and three, and their breakfast is definitely more like brunch by the time they actually make it to the diner. But Oliver can’t think of a single way to top this birthday celebration and Felicity knows they’ve got the rest of their lives to try.


End file.
